


女生徒制服

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Trans Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 澈珉/双性转
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, 澈珉
Kudos: 2





	女生徒制服

**Author's Note:**

> 澈珉/双性转

/

崔胜澈这个臭丫头真的是有够讨人厌的。

金珉奎从一年D班的门口出来，去厕所的话要路过二年A班的教室，难免越过走廊里的窗户去看教室里正在胡闹的几个学姐。

崔胜澈权顺荣和李知勋正围在一起看李知勋手上的美甲，两个高个子围在身材娇小的李知勋桌前。

“香芋色好漂亮哦，和知勋的手好配……”

“李知勋你的手也太好看了吧，让我拍一张，诶你别躲啊。”

只有李知勋骂骂咧咧地坐在桌子前，任由自己的两个好朋友捏着她的手来回摆弄。

她可没闲心浪费周末的大好时光去做什么美甲，但是李知勋偏偏就是有一堆爱折腾的表姐堂姐，没事就爱带她去搞这些有的没的。

崔胜澈把自己的手和李知勋的摆在一起，白是够白了，但是总没有李知勋那股子指如削葱根的灵劲儿。

“唉，知勋的手真漂亮，好羡慕人啊……”金珉奎还没凑过去就听见崔胜澈的抱怨。

她从一边走过去，本想趁着没人注意偷看两眼崔胜澈，走廊里面的人足够多，自己就算个子高，躲在层层人群后面应该也不会很显眼。抱着这样的想法故意放慢了步子转过头。

怎么可能不被发现，金珉奎一动作就被崔胜澈捕捉到：“珉奎呀，金珉奎！”

又不能装作不认识，金珉奎哭丧着一张脸，要笑不笑地朝对方招手，然后又立马低头快速地迈开脚步从窗口前面走过去。

“谁啊？”她听见身后有人在问。

“不是给你说过吗？又忘了，那个足球社的学妹，平时到底我说的话你们有没有放在心上啊。”能听见崔胜澈闷闷不乐的抱怨声音，“田径部和足球社一起训练啊，总能看到她。”

“说得你们好像多熟似的……”这一句叫金珉奎好不容易放松下去一点的神经又紧绷起来，“你倒是叫人家叫的那么亲，谁知道你……”

她还没听清就被身后拥挤着的其他女学生们挤进了厕所，里面的隔间还被占着，按理说大家站在外面等也可以，但是隔壁就是男厕所所以多少觉得尴尬，所以大家都挤在隔间外狭小的空间和洗手台前。

金珉奎盯着镜子里面的自己发呆，裙子似乎有些太短了，她因为这个闷闷不乐地撅起嘴巴，都怪臭老哥全圆佑，自己只是让他把裙子送去裁缝店改短一点，结果被裁缝阿姨改得太短，连褶都有点散了。

全圆佑也真的是没有心，自己的亲妹就穿着这么短到大腿根的裙子来上学，早上出门的时候他也没觉得什么不妥，还定定的就扶着眼镜说你不就是要这样的效果吗？

褶散掉的超短裙让金珉奎的样子有点狼狈，她对着镜子伸出手往下扯自己的裙摆，看见自己的手指，又多了几分新的不开心。

她脑海里回想起刚才崔胜澈说李知勋手好看的话。唉，她看看自己本来就不是很纤长的手指，因为足球社的训练所以不能留太长的指甲，因为总是在操场上磕碰所以还总是有伤疤。

胜澈姐应该不喜欢这样的吧……一点都不像可爱的女孩子的手。

金珉奎自己也弄不清楚了，明明见到面的时候总想着要怎么回避，但心里又不受控制地在意崔胜澈对自己的看法。

按道理来说，崔胜澈应该和她没有什么交集才是，崔胜澈比她大一个年级，还在成绩特别好的A班，田径部是他们学校的王牌，崔胜澈更是田径部的王牌选手。不光如此，崔胜澈的弟弟李硕珉在他们一年级也很出名，还在中学的时候就已经获得过歌唱比赛的大奖，学习也和他姐姐一样名列前茅，两个人是标准中别人家的孩子。所以学校里说到二年级，几乎所有人的目光都会聚集在崔胜澈身上。

正是出于这样的缘故，一年级的孩子们都很仰慕崔胜澈，毫不夸张地说，金珉奎愿意拿两个杯做担保，一年级的女生里十个有九个想成为崔胜澈的妹妹。

可是这件事情想起来很美好，但是阴差阳错认识了崔胜澈的金珉奎本人，可就不这么想了。

金珉奎和崔胜澈是在社团活动上认识的，足球社和田径部每个月有一次合练，要知道金珉奎最讨厌的就是跑步了，何况合练还是跑长跑，体力上金珉奎倒不觉得有问题，但是跑步的过程让人觉得很无聊。

才到第五圈金珉奎就开始打哈欠，她一边跑一边把手伸进衣服里把运动内衣的带子调整到更舒服的位置，还在用不怎么好用的数学水平计算按照自己的速度15圈还要跑多久的时候感觉右后方的大臂被人戳弄。

“哇，你胳膊上的肌肉好结实啊。”金珉奎未见其人先闻其声，转过头去看，这不是赫赫有名的崔胜澈学姐吗？金珉奎脚上的步子不敢放慢，自然也没有给崔胜澈示意，对方赶上来两步，两个人保持同一速度往前跑。

“学，学姐好。”金珉奎有点紧张，说话也变得结巴起来，“我，我是足球部……”

崔胜澈笑眯眯地，田径部的体力训练开始得比她们要早，她已经跑得满头是汗，绑起来的高马尾在她的后脑勺上随着她跑步的动作晃动：“金珉奎，是吧，我知道你。”

这让金珉奎有点诧异，然而还来不及等她提问崔胜澈就回答了她的疑问：“你在人群中是很显眼的孩子呢，连我们教练也非常注意你，觉得足球部的活动无聊的话，来我们田径部试试呢？”

她不好意思说觉得跑步没意思，只好尴尬地笑笑，崔胜澈也不觉得难堪，紧接着说：“我说着玩的，你别放在心上，哈哈。”她笑的时候眼角皱起来好看的褶皱，看着她金珉奎本来想说的话也被吞进了肚子里。

那天是金珉奎加入足球社之后第一次和田径部合练，田径部也有新的学生，结束训练之后两个社团的指导老师带着学生们一起吃饭。

金珉奎不算是新社员中的中心人物，她虽然开朗但是仅限在熟人面前，在社团社交里她还处于边缘的位置，所以吃饭的时候大家一起闹着，她只和几个新人们一起躲在角落的桌子。

崔胜澈跑过来和她们搭话，准确地说是和金珉奎搭话这件事是所有人都没有想到的，当然，最惊讶的莫过于当事人金珉奎。

“珉奎同学，今天体力跑的时候我们说过话了呢！当时因为在跑步所以有点狼狈，现在可以好好说话啦。”崔胜澈的头发已经放了下来，优雅的黑色直发打理得很漂亮。

她看上去的确不像人们刻板印象中的体育生，平时打扮得很精致，金珉奎低头看着自己有些自然卷的发丝，甚至有些分叉——要知道她真的不是一个非常注重打扮的女孩子。

金珉奎喜欢烹饪、手作一类看起来和运动不太相干的东西，她管这个叫一动一静，互补，所以自然是没有多余的精力去管理别的，但是一坐在崔胜澈的身边，甚至还能闻到学姐身上淡淡的香粉味，就让她觉得窘迫了。

这么漂亮的学姐却主动找来自己，这使得金珉奎在之后与崔胜澈的交往中也总觉得有些自卑，才使得她在崔胜澈面前总是慌乱和不知所措。

当然金珉奎也知道自己并不差，她从小接受的教育，包括在亲哥全圆佑的“帮助”下，金珉奎对于自己有足够正确和良好的认知，但也正因为如此才会在崔胜澈面前总觉得自己还差那么一点。

其实这也没什么，金珉奎很清楚自己没有办法做到比所有人都好，问题就出现在。

崔胜澈在一次比赛之后跟她表白了。

/

金珉奎也没有想到足球社第一次获奖自己得到的崔胜澈所说的奖励居然是这个。

前一天崔胜澈说自己没有时间，第二天却在比赛前匆匆忙忙地跑来准备室喊自己。

“珉奎，”她说，用手把耳朵周围因为跑步而散开的碎发拢到后面去，“比赛结束之后要等我。”

“诶？学姐也要看比赛么？”

“是哦，赢给我看好不好。”

没想到比赛真的赢了，说实话所有人都没有看好他们学校的队伍所以算是爆了个大冷门。金珉奎作为前锋自然被所有人簇拥着庆功，金珉奎也被快乐冲昏了头脑，把自己和崔胜澈的约定忘得一干二净，等到热闹散去才想起来这档子事，没想到崔胜澈还按照约定在学校没什么人去的小花园等她。

“祝贺你，珉奎！很高兴能见证你第一次胜利，我很开心。”

“啊……学姐不要说这样的话了，怪不好意思的，要是这么说来，明明我应该更多祝贺学姐才对。”

金珉奎说着说着又开始觉得不好意思起来，头不自觉地低下去，伸出手指搅住衣服下摆。

崔胜澈的手柔柔地覆住她的头顶，拨弄着她的发丝：“没事，因为是珉奎所以没事。”

她紧接着说：“因为我喜欢珉奎。”

“嗯……嗯？”金珉奎愣住了，瞬间抬起头盯着崔胜澈的笑脸，好不容易通过长时间相处克服的结巴又复发了，“学，学姐？这，这就是学姐等我，等我的理由吗？学姐你说的……等等！学姐你的意思是？”

崔胜澈收回手，因为金珉奎抬起头所以凑上去捧住金珉奎的脸：“可以和珉奎在一起吗？我是说……喜欢珉奎，所以想要和你成为恋人。”

金珉奎哪里想过这些，她只是像所有其他女生一样仰慕崔胜澈所以总是不自觉地关注崔胜澈的一举一动，时间长了就成习惯全部记在心里。

要是有什么不一样的话，大概自己也被崔胜澈接近这样的事情，不是所有人都能遇到了的吧。

所以当下面对崔胜澈突然的告白，金珉奎想不到崔胜澈喜欢自己这件事，她甚至都不敢想象，所以大脑自然是没有办法立刻响应，所以一时间呆住了，但又觉得不回复对方的情感是一件很无礼的事，所以站在原地手忙脚乱地比划着。

完蛋了。

金珉奎心里想。

自己现在一定狼狈死了。

崔胜澈却说：“没事，珉奎不用立马给我答案也可以。”

/

崔胜澈在训练结束之后的更衣间拦住了刚刚洗完澡换好衣服出来的金珉奎。

真是的，这裙子也太难看了！

金珉奎还在和校服裙纠结，没有注意到堵在只剩下她们两个人的更衣间的崔胜澈，以至于一下撞了上去。

还好崔胜澈也足够有劲，才没有让两个人纷纷摔倒，还顺带着搂住了金珉奎的腰。

“对不……学姐？”

“珉奎，珉奎呀，我的好珉奎。”崔胜澈趁着搂住她的姿势顺着就把手伸进了金珉奎的衣摆里，就那样摩挲着金珉奎紧实的小腹，“早上为什么不过来和我们讲话，好难过……”

金珉奎找不到借口，这会儿和崔胜澈靠得太近，对方的头发，眉眼，连嘴唇上面浅浅的绒毛都能够看的一清二楚，慌不择路就说了实话：“对不起，太紧张了，想到，想到学姐之前说的事情，就觉得很紧张，不知道……”

“不知道要怎么回应我吗？”崔胜澈的问得很坦诚，一定是因为她有足够的自信所以才这样的，金珉奎想，她点点头：“因为一定很多人喜欢你，所以……”

不是说这个啦！

崔胜澈的声音一下变大，察觉到自己的严厉又软下来：“问题是，珉奎你喜不喜欢我。”

“我不知道……”

“不知道的意思是？”

“学姐很好，我很喜欢和学姐一起的时间……虽然会很紧张，但是不讨厌。可是，究竟要怎么样才能够确定是不是心动呢？学姐为什么会喜欢我呢？我不知道自己有哪里好，或者说哪里指得学姐喜欢，我总是，不，学姐总是什么都做得很好，我不知道……”

现在想亲你可以吗？

金珉奎不太确定自己耳朵里听到了什么。

“现在想亲你，这样的冲动可以算作喜欢你的证据吗？”

“学姐……”

“所以我是说，珉奎，现在我可以亲你吗？你愿意和我尝试一下吗？”

“嗯……嗯，如果只是试试的话。”

“珉奎，”接吻前崔胜澈说，“珉奎不要不自信了好不好，不要在我的面前总是小声讲话，笑的时候总是捂住嘴巴，总是在意自己的样子和打扮。”

金珉奎没说话，大睁着眼睛一副要哭的样子，她知道，崔胜澈接下来说的话肯定要让她哭了。

“也想知道珉奎真的样子，想听珉奎给我讲小秘密，听珉奎抱怨自己的哥哥，珉奎……”崔胜澈俯身下去把金珉奎微张的嘴唇含住，就那样也没有深入，只是交换了一会儿彼此的呼吸，“珉奎，做我的公主好不好。”

“姐姐……”金珉奎真的哭出来了，来不及擦眼泪，声音还带着鼻腔，“姐姐为什么这么讲，姐姐才是公主。”

“我知道——珉奎，我的意思是说，就做我的公主嘛。”

金珉奎没回答，她不知道要怎么办了，却伸手解开了自己胸前的校服纽扣。

她说：“学姐，你成功了，我的确因为你而感到心动。”

“不要讲，”崔胜澈低声说，“就这一会儿也好，先什么都不要考虑。”

崔胜澈又一次俯下身吻金珉奎，她已经把对方摁在了更衣室垫着厚毛巾的长凳上，这次她的进攻性很强，湿热的舌头直接探进去在金珉奎嘴巴里到处舔弄。

没一会儿金珉奎就喘着气勾住对方的脖子，她才洗过澡，胸前还没有完全散去的潮热和崔胜澈的呼吸混合在一起。

“珉奎好闷骚，”崔胜澈一边解开她的内衣扣一边戏弄她，“内衣都是前扣式。”

还没来得及叫金珉奎抱怨崔胜澈就张口含住她的乳头，手掌蹭上去揉捏丰满的乳房，还没来得及说出口的话直接软成了不成调子的呻吟：“姐，姐姐……”受不了此等刺激的金珉奎胡乱摆着双腿却被崔胜澈被手掌住。

“放松，”崔胜澈说，这次品尝金珉奎胸部的同时伸出一只手下去探对方的底裤，早都湿成一片，还没来得及揉捏两瓣小又柔软的阴唇就感觉到沾在自己手上的液体变多了。

金珉奎知道接下来要发生什么，但是崔胜澈却没有继续。

“可以吗？”崔胜澈小心翼翼问金珉奎的想法，“珉奎，虽然说什么都不要想，但那样的话是为了调节气氛，接下来的事情，你真的想好了吗？”

试试吧。

金珉奎的大脑这么做了判断，并且先她一步让进金珉奎不自觉说了一句好。

“哦！”崔胜澈明朗地笑了，把头伸到金珉奎两腿中间前很明朗地盯着她：“会叫珉奎很——舒服的，珉奎就放心吧。”

她先一步捏着金珉奎厚实的大腿舔弄，根部沾了一点液体，见了风把皮肤温度降得有点低，越舔越靠近金珉奎最隐秘的那处，因为不知道金珉奎的敏感程度所以先伸出整个舌头，用口腔完全包覆住，等到对方的身体颤抖的没有那么厉害了才用舌尖一点点刺激。

金珉奎的敏感程度比崔胜澈想象中还要高，舔到对方肿起一点的阴蒂时金珉奎的声音变得很高昂，手也主动抓紧崔胜澈的头发，又怕把她弄痛，时紧时松的。

她知道女孩子之间，同性别之间的人是这样的做爱的。金珉奎如此想着。可是感觉很不一样，虽然自己也会做，但是感觉完全完全不一样了，因为是姐姐吗？她朦朦胧胧地睁眼，崔胜澈的样子不像总是出现的那样，而是有点仓促地，为了取悦她所以样子很狼狈。

为了对方可以坦然地接受改变以及迎来另外的模样，这是喜欢吗？可以接受与众不同就可以说是喜欢了吗？金珉奎暂且想不通这些问题的答案，但是她现在唯一可以确定的是她不讨厌这样，如果是和崔胜澈一起的，她可以一直这么做。

高潮的时候金珉奎两条腿紧紧地贴在崔胜澈的耳边，她感觉自己的双腿都没有什么力气了，明明训练的时候都不会这么觉得，经历情欲的过程却让她觉得很疲惫。

“姐姐……学姐，学姐……我，我感觉很奇怪。”

崔胜澈忙着含住金珉奎不停往外冒东西的穴口，舌尖刺激阴蒂时含糊地叫金珉奎全部交由给她，不出两下就察觉到对方的身体猛地开始痉挛。金珉奎的喉咙里冒出笑声又混着呜咽，叫人把握不出具体情绪的声音，一股更加湿黏的液体喷出来，崔胜澈来不及用嘴巴全部接住，顺着下巴流下来。

“呼……”崔胜澈在那之后又意犹未尽地用鼻尖顶了顶被自己吮到红肿的那处，满足地，“珉奎好棒。”

“好开心，”金珉奎还没缓过来呢，脑袋晕乎乎地傻笑，“被学姐夸，是件很开心的事。”

“不能这么说哦，”崔胜澈故意撇下嘴巴跟金珉奎讲，“我想要珉奎觉得我做得好才是，珉奎下次要认真评价！”

/

从更衣室里出来的时候金珉奎跟在崔胜澈的后面，悲观地想刚才崔胜澈说的那句什么都不要考虑，好好享受就好的话。就算是做公主，灰姑娘的梦这会儿也应该回家了——虽然叫自己回家的可能不是倒计时座钟而是全圆佑。

她摁亮手机屏幕，有好几条全圆佑发来的短消息，都是在问为什么这么晚了还没有回家。

催你个大头鬼啊，给你妹剪一条那么短的裙子的时候不知道担心现在知道瞎想了。

她一个白眼还没翻上天就紧接着看到下一条消息：

我给你买了一条新的校服裙，放在你床上了。

臭老哥……这才差不多嘛，她得意洋洋地把手机塞回包里，抬头才看见崔胜澈一脸欣慰地看着她。

不好。

金珉奎的后背又不知不觉打直了，这会儿面对崔胜澈自己又紧张起来了。

“珉奎，金珉奎，”崔胜澈的头发还有一些因为刚才冒出来的汗沾在脖子上，“所以我能和你交往的吧。”

“啊……啊？什么？”

“我说，我能和你交往的吧。”崔胜澈好看的眼睛朝她眨眨，就算只有两个人也故意把声音压得很低，“不让你哥哥知道的那种。”

这次比起思考金珉奎先一步点了点头，然后又习惯性扯有些狼狈的裙摆。她想，其实也不错。

END.


End file.
